Firearms, such as handheld pistols made by Glock and other manufactures, include reloadable and reusable magazines for holding ammunition. Each magazine holds a limited number of ammunition rounds and must be removed to be reloaded or replaced. Firearms that include a releasable magazine include a release component that allows the magazine to be removed or otherwise accessible to allow it to be replaced or reloaded. However, many firearms are designed specifically for right-handed users and include a magazine release button in an area that is easily accessible in the firing position for a right handed user. This allows a magazine to be quickly removed and replaced during combat or similar situations. While some firearm models allow the release component to be switched to the opposite side to allow easier access to the magazine release function for left handed shooters, most firearm models do not include a component that allows a shooter to use both their right hand and left hand to release the magazine in the shooting position